The invention relates generally to data packet communications systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for transmitting data on a wide, high speed data bus.
As the available data transmission speed of networks increases, the hardware connecting to those networks must similarly increase in speed, Thus, hardware connected to a 16 megabit per second bus runs substantially more slowly than that hardware connected to a 100 megabit per second bus. Since the slower hardware is less expensive than the faster hardware, a hidden, and not insubstantial cost of increasing bus throughput is the price of the processing hardware to which it is connected.
The hardware costs of the bus transmitter/receiver circuitries include not only the particular drivers connected to the bus, but the memories, logic gates, etc. which also need to operate more quickly to properly use the faster bus. In particular, memory access requirements increase in direct proportion to the bus speed. The added cost of faster memory is especially burdensome.
The typical response to increased bus throughput, however, has and continues to be faster hardware. That faster hardware includes also faster control logic and processors and increases the cost of the entire network connection circuitry. To date, no alternative has been available to control network board costs while still operating a higher speed bus at its full capacity.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide alternative circuit configurations for using high speed buses while controlling connection costs and memory costs. Other objects of the invention are a method and apparatus having high reliability, simplicity of structure, and redundancy in circuit use.